federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2372
This page chronicles posts #501-540 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2372. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 501-532 and did not include the first the last week of March. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - February, 2372 *CP - April, 2372 Deep Space Nine Plots On the station, MARCUS WOLFE plans something nice for JADZIA DAX making a nice bath for her before helping her bathe and giving her a massage and then having sex. DENORIAN THAY has a counselling session with MOSWEN when she comes in, talking about her issues being a Q and Ocampan. KATAL T’KASSUS is working in engineering when she gets into an argument with T’POK about how his Vulcan demeanor is really annoying. They can’t take it anymore and speak to SELENE BLANCHARD about getting another reassignment away from T’Pok. Her pheromones, however, help them make amends and they kiss. MARCUS has a meeting with SELENE and talks about his initial experiences with the Dominion. Q continues to battle with his human self and looks for ways to remove his conscience in regards to MOSWEN. She urges him to do the right thing and then leaves for a date with Bashir. JULIAN BASHIR and MOSWEN have their date and he inquires about just how you can be half a Q before he walks her back to her quarters. When JULIAN and MOSWEN get there, Q is waiting and starts to get on their case ruining the end of the date. CORAT DAMAR sends a communication to AMITY LIU on the station and explains the Obsidian Order is aware of her, especially after he had killed someone on Prime. GUINAN is on the Promenade with a shop there when QUARK hopes to buy something and they haggle over prices. Q continues to be a depressive and MOSWEN finally has enough and tells him to see a counsellor. When QUARK goes back to see MIXIE who has magically appeared on the station fine from the crash, she convinces him to let her come to Ferenginar with him by having sex. MARCUS and KATAL get together for lunch and he explains he had a conversation with T’Pok about her and he mentioned he was due to have his ponn farr within the next year. KATAL then confronts T’POK about it and they make a date for later in the week. DENORIAN THAY meets with Q and talks to him about his ‘friend’ and his issues, really not admitting that he is the one with a problem. KATAL and T’POK have their date, talking about each other and what they like before finishing things off with a game of chess. Q comes back from his counselling session really angry and blows up at MOSWEN because she doesn’t understand he has feelings for her. When MOSWEN gets upset over the situation with Q, she tries to find Jadzia but she is away. Settling, she talks to MARCUS about the situation and he manages to cheer her up. KATAL T’KASSUS has one of her first mediation sessions with T’POK after asking him to help out and he is amazed with her abilities. She stays the night at his place and they share a bed platonically. MARCUS seeks out Q and asks him to help him out in his holodeck game. Q is suspicious but ultimately offers to help out. KATAL and T’POK are in QUARKS when a fight breaks out with the Klingons because of AMITY LIU’s big mouth and MIXIE BRIDGES bad service. They insist on going into the holodeck when MARCUS and Q are playing football but then join in to get rid of their aggression. MARCUS finds the whole process interesting and talks to KATAL about having an official game. New character MERRICK DALLAS comes to the station and runs into FAITH BRIDGES before taking her to his ship and they have sex. KATAL catches up with AMITY in Quarks and they talk about their respective male interests – T’Pok and Damar. Bajor Plots On Bajor, JASON ORALLIA speaks with JANA KARYN about information he has on the Cardassian attack on the station, explaining to her that the bombs had Bajoran parts and Dukat was talking to someone on Bajor just before it happened. They head out to Trakor Falls and kiss, but Jana explains she feels things are moving too fast. Going to the planet, MIXIE BRIDGES and JAKE SISKO are in a shuttle crash and have to try and get help before finding a place to camp. JASON has a walk and conversation with Vedek TUNAI and they discuss the idea of selling one’s self and being honest. JASON finally gets out with JANA again and they talk about her day while he continues to flirt. She explains the whole dating experience is a little awkward. She explains her first boyfriend just used her and was a collaborator so she is hesitant around men. JASON has another meeting with TUNAI and he responds to various holodeck simulations to get a better idea of his thought processes. JASON goes back to his room at the monastery and has a nightmare about his time as an undercover agent before realizing he should’ve said more to Jana than he has. He seeks her out and they talk before she finally admits to him that she was a prostitute during the Occupation. JASON is going on a hike with JANA and they talk about some of their misadventures as children. Finally, when they put up the tent, the tension between them bursts prompting JASON and JANA to be intimate for the first time. #03 March, 2372 2372 #03 2372 #03